User talk:Setheo
Help? I have made the comic that u told me to try but what do I do now? Do I upload it onto the wiki so u can see it? (but everyone else can) Or do I... put it onto google images or something? (and then if u like it, put it on the wiki) ~ VelvetEel (talk) 06:55, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Comic stories "Mr. Arrogance (Digiquo) comes in talks arrogant "I am better than you!" and Wolf stays calm takes a sticker with "banned" on it and puts him on the head and kicks him out." ~ Democide "Wir gehen jagen, grillen etwas, jemand bietet dir ein Stuck Fleisch, du lehnst ab und gehst zu deinen Fetttank... Guren mit einem Hahn wo du dann das Fett rauslaufen lässt in ein Glas kommst zurück, alle haben aufgehört zu essen und sind schlafen gegangen. Du: :|" ~ Democide "We try to kill the Hermitaur and it says "No, don't kill me!" And then we stand around confused. --> becomes our pet Last sentence: 'That's how Crabby became our pet.'" ~ Democide "Me correcting people till they beat me up." ~ Democide "1st part:Fighting Qurupeco, it calls Deviljho, we run away. 2nd part: Fighting Qurupeco again, it calls a monster again, no one comes, we beat it up." ~ Democide Requests for comic Season 2: Barioth SA Season 3: Agnaktor LS Season 4: Daora's Sagittarii Democide Hey seth. Instead of a hermitaur about to get bashed what about if Someone said: Hey what happend to Crabby? hey guys (hermitaur walks on screen, moment of silence) i guess you pick whats next, Maybe joker will scream out hammer or something :D Giant enemy Crab11 New idea. In one point in the comics, I get hit by something turned into a guy "yay im a real boy!" Gets turned back "......fuck" whaddya think? Giant enemy Crab11 Comic Idea. Demo is talking all scientific, and no one really understands and Wolfqueen comes out of no were and kicks him. (just a spitballing with this one) We are all fighting a yama and with all the Tentacles, bass says, "i have seen enough Hentai, to know where this is going" (<--- thats a meme reference)Giant enemy Crab11 Another idea. Bass is slapping everyone, Then Everyone leaps on him into the comical dustcloud. Giant enemy Crab11 D: Why me? Everyone always hating on me as it is. :/ Bass21 Reminder A part where i become Enraged and turn into a taikun zamuza Giant enemy Crab11 A Meme for the Theory Wiki. As you know Joker is making us each emotes for the theory wiki and thus i am here. I was wondering if you could draw a Picture of me screaming "HENTAI!" with a gunlance(of course) just for fun nd do it like you do with the normal comics, i like the style. (I want White Fatalis armor if you wouldn't mind.. the highrank version) Addition of a Gallery to the CFF Pretty much the name says it all, because we need a place to store future artwork and designs. Giant enemy Crab11 (talk) 06:24, December 30, 2012 (UTC) For my Profile. Here's the link : MHFU Challenges Part 2 - Kirin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPmx2lck4ig Comic idea. All of us is standing there, then it randomly says, *bass has been promoted to Chat moderator* and he floats up or something. :D